The Merc and the Witch
by Macro And Micro
Summary: Based on a comic by kinzaibatsu91 on tumblr. Ruby is an up-and-coming merc who works for a small band and is sent on a mission to go kill an evil witch who lives in the woods. She accepted, little did she know that this job is going to be a bit more complicated then she thought.


_This fic was made from kinzaibatsu91's fic The Merc and the Witch. I got permission to do this. Hope it is up the original idea makers standard._

' _This is it'_ Little Ruby thought. Fresh from combat training and now on her way to becoming a full-fledged knight she was off on her first official mission. Once she had graduated she was sent out to gain experience with a band of mercenary's before she could be officially a knight.

Her old team was worried for her. They knew her tendency to be too nice would get her hurt. Her older sister Yang was already a knight and a merc leader in her own right with her own band and everything. Blake was working with Yang to keep her own Faunus friends in check and helping the Human, Faunus relations. While Weiss was now out working for some big time band that she had gotten with a little help from some connections. From the letters she was sending, she wasn't being treated as the Heiress to the Schnee family but was now a member of the team treated as everyone else.

They didn't really believe in her and sent her out to get the stupidest things, and she didn't realise that they were not real until hours after they had requested them. She was never going to look for 'elbow grease' again. But then they sent her on this supper important mission!

She thought back to when the merc leader gave it to her.

'Now Ruby. There is a bad witch that lives in the woods not too far from here, I want you to go and take her out, understand?' The leader said with no sarcasm in a serous voice. He was laughing on the inside where his friends were snickering not far from them.

'This witch-' he continued '-is very dangerous. She had been known to kill those that come after her. So be very careful, okay?'

'Yes, sir! I won't let you down, sir. On my honour as a knight!' The raven haired girl said, saluting. She was quick to gather her armour and don the red jacket with metal stitched into the middle and her helmet. Her boots were metal lined with fur trimming on the inside. A metal plate on her shoulder had her insignia on it.

Her sword in hand and secret weapon on her back, she went off to kill the evil witch and gain some respect from her peers.

Now she was a little less happy since she had been walking for two days and her supplies were running low. If she wanted to eat she would have to hunt, so she took out her short bow and went to hunt. It didn't take long to find a rabbit that she would be able to cook up but something in the distance distracted her, it was a pained howl… that also scared off her dinner.

Ruby huffed and backed away her bow and went off in search of the howl. She came upon a black wolf that was caught up in a trap, Ruby didn't like seeing anything in pain so she slowly went over to the trap and let the poor wolf go.

It ran away from the trap and stared back at the girl who freed it. Ruby stared back at the bright yellow eyes, they didn't look like a normal wolf's eyes, but it didn't seem to want to hurt her. So, good deed done the young merc stood and went to find her dinner, with a new set of eyes watching her from a distance.

In the end Ruby went hungry as she sat next to her fire, she was honestly afraid of her grumbling stomach attracting other dangers. No sooner had she thought it then a rustling came from the trees next to her. She drew her sword and went into a stance but the black wolf from earlier came out, at least she hoped it was the same one. In its mouth was a newly dead rabbit that it dropped at her feet.

"This is for me?" She asked even knowing that she wouldn't get an answer but she picked it up and prepared it for cooking. "Im going to call you 'Wolfy'."

Once the rabbit was ready she gave over half to the newly dubbed Wolfy.

The journey was much easier with her new companion she took to chatting away mindlessly to the wolf with the intelligent eyes, and it seemed to move a lot quicker as well. By the end of the next day she was at the witch's house.

"Look that must be where the witch lives!" She said looking upon the little cottage with a smoke coming from the chimney and wild flowers growing all around it and along the walls.

"Alright, you can watch me do all the work Wolfy. Im gonna win!" She drew her sword and yelled "I HAVE COME TO DEFEAT YOU MS. WITCH!"

There was no noise, no scream of terror, and no witch bursting from her house to battle with. Ruby was still in her heroic pose.

"Hello? Anyone home? Err… Is the witch ignoring me? I can't just charge in and fight her. Maybe im not loud enough?"

As she was musing the wolf shook and changed slowly standing on two legs and becoming more Human, it removed the hood that acted as the wolfs head and grinned. Slowly the witch in wolfs clothing crept up to Ruby who was still thinking.

The young knight felt arms wrap around her neck and a voice whispering in her ear. "Silly girl, the witch that you're looking for isn't in that house…" The warm breath tickled her ear and her breath caught in her throat.

"She's right next to you."

Ruby turned her head to look at the witch that had her in her grasp. The golden eyes from Wolfy were staring back at her.

 _Okay there may or may not be another chapter. It all depends on kinzaibatsu91 on tumblr. Though I was given some information and could make another chapter._


End file.
